


Kiss Me Softly (Keep Me Safe)

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Class Issues, Consensual Somnophilia, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Kneeling, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Politics, Queen Bee Omega Verse, Rough Sex, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Lance grew up seeing love as a weakness. In a world that treats sex like a tool, a biological necessity, to indulge in love is to make oneself vulnerable. Then he meet Shiro.A Commission





	Kiss Me Softly (Keep Me Safe)

Lance wakes up to Shiro hiding his face in the crook of Lance’s neck, gritting his teeth and shaking through his orgasm. A warmth settles into the pit of his stomach as Shiro keeps moving, a steady rolling of hips that make Lance feels he’s floating away on the sweetest ocean.

He sighs, tilts his head down and presses a kiss to his mates’ sweat-wet hair and groans when Shiro presses fingers against well-bruised skin. 

It’s humbling.

This is their space. Out there, in front of Lance’s people, in front of their pack (and how long had it taken to convince Shiro that it was  _ their  _ pack) they play the rolls they must. Lance the Omega. Shiro the Alpha. Leader and vanguard. Their roles a necessary sacrifice for the continued peace of their home.

(Sometimes though, when they have nights like this, when Shiro is fast asleep in his arms as the rut ebbs for just a bit, Lance will dream of what their lives could be without hierarchy and structure, without the need to place all his betas and all his alphas. A world where it was just him and Shiro and maybe… here his dreams stop. He never lets himself go further, never dares to dream of that future. And if he sometimes stares too long at his cousin’s crib then that is his sin to bear.) 

But in their space they can just be. In this space that comes once every three months with Shiro’s ruts, Lance can indulge in pampering Shiro. Lance can lie back and close his eyes and let his mate take and take and take all that he is more than happy to give.

Shiro groans, hips stuttering as his orgasm takes him. Lance gasps, a sharp burst of hot air, and wraps thin, strong fingers in black hair. “That’s it,” he breathes as Shiro bites down on his shoulder. “That’s it, beautiful.”

He still remembers the first time they did this. Not Shiro’s rut, but this. Love making in all the right senses of the word. Remembers the way Shiro had tried to apologize as Lance had egged him on with legs wrapped around his waist and sweet words. 

(Some Omega prefer their Alphas tied down, straining against rope and chain as they took and took and took. Lance had once, when a rut was a favor granted to a favored Alpha among his vanguard, when he hadn’t learned to give.)

He remembers the fatigue that had started to set in. The weight on his limbs as he gave and gave, grinding down and jerking up in time with the rhythm Shiro had given him. When Lance had yawned, Shiro had tried to slow, had tried to pull out. 

“What are you doing,” Lance had whispered, drawing a hand along Shiro’s cheeks

“You’re falling asleep,” Shiro whispers back, tilting into the touch. Still, the wild need clear in his eyes as biology urged him on. 

How good his mate was, Lance remembers thinking. How wonderful to hold back that need for Lance. How strong. 

“No need,” Lance had promised. “You can keep going.”

“O-Omega!” 

“Shhh,” Lance soothed. “I want you. I need you, Shiro. Use me. Take me. I trust you.”

It was the closest they’d be allowed to get to love, Lance had thought when he’d woken. His muscles and his bones made of clay -- pliant and warm and soft and so very, very full.

Full of Shiro.

For some there is shame in giving into their Alphas. The “natural” order calls for the Omega as leaders, as pack makers and pack rulers. The “natural” order calls for the Alpha as vanguard, as fodder for battle and war and hunt, as disposable as necessary. In a world with too many Alphas and not enough Omegas and just enough Betas, the “natural” order calls for just that… order.

It had taken Lance too long to learn otherwise. 

And as Lance gives into the love he feels for his Alpha, it is exhilarating as it is freeing. 

. 

Shiro is a gift.

Really he is a compromise. Given as part of a bargain between Lance’s mother and Shiro’s ruling Omega for a ceasefire over fertile land along the river bank. Lance’s mother had won the war. So perhaps it is better to say he is a concession.

He is not even the only Alpha his mother acquires from the peace treaty. One of six that are now either mixed in with the regular guard or still stuck on manual labor having failed to prove their loyalty to their new Omegas.

Shiro is the only one to rise so far in the ranks.

Lance had been walking the quarry at his mother’s side, dressed in the traditional cotton white of his people with no weapon at his side, when the attack came. A prisoner of war who’d been working a shift in the mines had raised a weapon to strike. Before any of his guard -- strong, loyal alphas he’d grown up with -- could raise their weapons to defend, Shiro had moved. Crossing the quarry in three large steps, he’d fallen upon the other alpha with a ferocity rivaling  an omega in rage. By the time the fight had ended, the other alpha was left with his head bashed against a rock and Shiro, the victor, standing at alert.

For a moment, his mother had hesitated to approach. A feral alpha is not to be treated lightly, but Lance had known. He’d had no fear as he’d stepped closer. He’d sensed it in the air, had seen it in Shiro’s shoulders. When he’d reached out a delicate hand, Shiro had lowered his head in fealty.

“Rest,” Lance praised, running a hand along his short black and white hair. “My dear alpha. My good alpha. Rest you have done well.”

When Shiro had gone so far to slump against his hold, head cushioned comfortably against Lance’s stomach despite the blood smeared on his forehead, Lance had known.

This one was his.

. 

The first time they say it is during Shiro’s third shared rut. 

Lance clenches around Shiro, moaning low as his orgasm races through him. Shiro twitches, a full body shiver that goes straight through his whole body. Then Shiro stills, propping himself up with his hands on the bed, movements uncharacteristically unsure as he fucks into Lance again.

Shiro whines, whimpers. He looks like he’s in pain as tears pull at the corner of his eyes. Lance reaches up with shaking hands to drag his fingers along the tear marks as he feels come gush out of him with every thrust, hears it making a squelching noise, and realizes with dizzying clarity that this is what it means to have true power.

Lust is simple. He has given lust. He has taken lust. But this…

It’s the fact that Shiro doesn’t just want him but that he loves him. Shiro can handle the physical. He’s been trained to since birth. They’d all been taught that this was no more than an act of necessity, a biological need. But together they’ve learned better. 

Lance feels such a rush of happiness that he almost starts crying too.

Being accepted like this, for everything you are, for all the things that make you, you it’s— Lance had never dreamed...

“I love you. Shiro.” Lance confesses, breath too hot. “ Hey….look at me. This is perfect. You are perfect.”

Shiro stops, catches Lance’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that tastes of tears.

“Lance, you— you feel so— you’re so warm and so full, and I— I just couldn’t— I can’t—”

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop, Shiro. I’m here. I’m right here.”

It’s the steady rocking of waves to the pounding of his heart. Fingers gripped tight together because in this moment nothing but death could pull them away from each other. It takes an eternity and it lasts a moment and Lance only wishes for more time. 

In the end, Shiro comes inside of Lance two more times. When he slips out, he rests his head on Lance’s stomach in silence, until he breathes normally again. 

“I never thought I could be so lucky.” Shiro whispers, breath warm against his stomach.

Lance smiles, cheeks hurting from the joy.

. 

The first time he’d sleep with Shiro it had been as much a test of Shiro’s loyalty as it was a gift of Lance’s favor.

It is not the first time Lance has comforted an alpha during their rut, nor will it be the last. He is not like his sister, weak willed and prone to heartache. Sex is fun. Sex is the easiest language to speak in, the simplest to bind them. 

He lays with the alphas who please him, who make him feel safe and welcome, who embrace him as their omega. He presses kisses into the sacred spot between neck and shoulder to those who have gone above and beyond in their loyalty. He laces fingers with those who have proven their love.

His sister — though can he really call her a sister now after her exile — was too picky with her love. She prefered only one or two. She lay with only those who had stolen her heart, who had taken too much power. Her mother had turned a blind eye to her behavior out of preference for her eldest omega. 

It had been easy to take the title of heir. Lance had pulled for a vote and found every alpha he’d shown favor and every beta he’d shown mercy backing him. In the end, his sister had only a handful of supports to cheer her on from outside the ring. Lance’s win had been predetermined.

(He sometimes regrets her exile. But standing there in that arena with a blade to his sister’s throat and his mother’s gaze strong on his shoulders, it had seemed like mercy. But now he hears things from his betas and alphas who travel beyond to other towns and settlements for trade and peace talks that there are whispers of armies massing on the horizon. His mother scoffs. Lance can only fear.)

So when Shiro’s rut came after four months of service in his personal guard, Lance had called him to his bedchamber -- his public nest -- and bound his arms to the steal rungs at the head in preparation of the coming days. 

“Comfortable,” Lance had teased, tracing long nails along Shiro’s throat, listening closely to the pounding of his heart. 

“Of course,” Shiro had grinned, leaned his neck back in submission as his hands strained against the chain to reach him. Lance had taken a deep breath and rolled his nude hips along Shiro’s strengthening erection as Shiro laid his hands flat on the bedding, content.

There was something so beautiful about Shiro, his strength clasped in irons and his neck long in submission. Something so appealing about the spark in his dark gray eyes, the rebellious flash of his fangs. 

Lance had watched him work for the fields long before Shiro had raised a hand in his defense, had enjoyed the strength of his arms and the muscles of his back. He had even indulged himself in a fantasy or two of this moment, of Shiro under him. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Lance promised, leaning down to press a delicate kiss against Shiro’s forehead that had the alpha’s breath stuttering. 

“I know you will,” Shiro had smiled, eyes slipping closed as the heat in the room increased, his rut only moments away. “I trust you.”

Lance hadn’t known it then, but that was the moment he had fallen in love with Takashi Shirogane.

. 

The news reaches Lance too late. 

“What were you thinking!” Lance cries as he marches into the medical tent where Shiro lies bound in iron (and how horrific to see him in chains outside their room). Around him the betas and alphas either scuttle away or bow their heads low but Lance cannot tear his eyes away from his lover, standing bruised and not beaten before him. “I asked you a question!”

(Sometimes, Lance thinks he understands why his sister had been so careful with her love, had favored those two who had left with her above all others. Sometimes, Lance can understand why she allowed herself to become so weak.) 

Shiro’s eyes flash dangerously before he drops his head in shame. 

Lance takes a deep breath and tries to beat down the anger, fales, and tries again. “Someone explain!”

A nurse, a brave beta named Pidge, approaches him with a bowed head. “He was found attacking a beta, my Omega.”

Lance whips back towards Shiro. “Is that true?” his voice dangerously low.

“He spoke ill,” Shiro starts and then stops.

“He spoke ill?” Lance repeats in that same low voice, anger bubbling.

(And underneath he knows it is fear. Intellectually he knows his rage is only a cover for the knowledge that if Shiro has pushed his luck, has tempted his hand, that he will not show favoritism like his sister. Because he might understand, but he is not weak.) 

“Of you,” Shiro finally bites out, closing his eyes. “He spoke ill of you and well of your… of the former Omega heir. I attempted to make him stop talking.”

Lance lets out a long deep breath and feels the tension in the room ebb away. Pidge edges closer to Shiro as if to undo the chains. Besides him, his alpha guard, Keith, chuckles dangerously.

Behind him, his mother enters the tent.

(Lance prays for mercy.)

“You alpha is loyal,” She says as greeting, striding into the tent on long elegant legs. The tension returns.

Lance has never cared for his mother. To be fair, she has never cared for him. All her love had gone to his sister. Her second omega child had been a redundancy and, in the kindest of terms, a back up. The fact that he had wrestled the title of heir from his sister is something he thinks his mother can never forgive him for.

“How well you bind your soldiers,” She praises but Lance can hear the sneer dripping from her words. “Though an action against a beta, a person of higher rank, cannot be ignored I imagine.”

“I-,” Pidge speaks before Lance catches her eye and shakes his head. 

One day his mother’s time will end and with her this whole sorry affair. For now, Lance is no more valuable than the day he was born: a secondary heir just barely fit to lead.

His mother, thank the gods, notices none of this. Her golden eyes never straying from Shiro’s. “Don’t you agree, my son?”

Lance braces himself, “Of course, mother.”

(There had been a time when her love and affection had been all he’d craved. Sometimes he wonders what he would have become if given it.)

“I would imagine the post would do,” he says, stepping to stand next to his mother besides Shiro instead of behind. “A kneel to remember his place.”

Outside he knows the sun beats down harsher than it has in months. It is the only thing he can think of to avoid the whip. 

His mother’s smile is cruel and her eyes sparkle with good humor when she turns to look at him. “You have come a long way, my son.”

Lance holds his neutral expression until she leaves. Only then he turns to Shiro with wet eyes as he waves the alpha besides him to move Shiro outside.

To his horror, Shiro gives him a reassuring smile as he is lead away.

. 

Shiro’s rut lasted four days and came in waves. 

The ebbs were good, peaceful. There were times when Shiro was conscious enough to be released from the chains, periods where he ate from Lance’s hand and drank from Lance’s cup with deep greedy breaths. Sometimes they talked, curled up together in the middle of Lance’s public mess, smelling of sex and heat. 

At one point Shiro started telling Lance about himself. How he’d been a cousin of the omega his mother had fought against, but distant enough that it hadn’t saved him from the draft. How he’d been orphaned by a sickly father and an absent mother who’d run away to join another clan the moment he’d opened his eyes. How he’d hated his village and how his mother claiming him was a stroke of luck.

“I saw you once,” Shiro said as he took a bit of strawberry from Lance’s fingers, the juice turning his lips red. “On the battlefield amongst the wounded, wrapped in white and blue. I’d smelt you right away, so clean and sweet amongst the dead. I had been wounded. My arm...” he gestures to his silver prosthetic, “had just been blown away and I saw no hope in continuing fighting. I was certain my then-Omega Haggar would put me down and thought you were an angel.”

Lance paused, knife held above the strawberry. “Shiro…”

“I thought you were an angel of mercy come to ferry the lives of the dead. You stepped passed me and took a look at my face and my arm and smiled such a beautiful smile…”

Lance remembered this. He’d seen the soldier and known he was of the other side, but still…

“You reached down and pressed a clean cloth against the stump, tied it tight enough to keep me from bleeding out. When my packmates found me, I had just clung to life. You…” Shiro sits up and takes Lance’s hand in his own silvery-gray. “You saved my life. To be of your pack is a blessing.”

Lance swallows thick and blinks back tears. Setting the knife aside, he pulls Shiro close. “I remember you,” Lance whispered as Shiro went lose in his arms. “To have you is an honor.”

The rises were just as memorable. When Shiro strained against his chains with vigor, when he pawed weakly at the bedsheets as Lance rode him, rolling his hips and impaling himself over and over and over again on Shiro’s cock. Feeling the weight and girth split him in two and relishing in the pain and the pleasure. 

At one point, Shiro broke the chain wrapped around his right hand. Strong iron splintering like wood against his pillows as Shiro rips forward to wrap bruising fingers around his hips. Lance gasped, feeling his control slip away as Shiro fucked him to him, moving him and down like a puppet made for pleasure, made to take and take and take and…

There was a part of him that knew he should call out to his alphas standing guard. An alpha in heat could hurt, could kill if not under control. Lance had known the stories of alphas waking up with blood on their hands. 

But a larger part, an instinct so old and so deep that it came from his very core, told him otherwise. He knew Shiro would not hurt him. He knew Shiro could not hurt him. The hand on his hips bruised but did not hurt. Shiro could have broken the other chain, could have flipped him and forced his face into the cloth, could have muffled him. 

But when Lance looked into his molten silver eyes, he saw only adoration, only joy.

He braces himself weakly against Shiro’s chest and moans as he fucked through one orgasm and then another, a never ending roll of pleasure. When he returns to himself it’s to feel Shiro still steady inside him.

“La-Lance,” Shiro gasps, lacing their fingers together. “Lance. Lance. Lance. Lance.”

“Shhhh,” Lance soothes, leaning forward as Shiro’s hips stutter, once and then twice and then Lance feels Shiro filling him up from the inside out as he captures Shiro’s strawberry stained lips in a kiss.

. 

Only once the sun falls and dinner ends is Shiro untied from the post. His shoulders a disturbing, raw red as he’s laid against the pale white hospital sheets.

Lance has to struggle to keep his lips still as the nurse from before, Pidge, places a soothing balm against his skin. He hasn’t gotten a chance to see his knees after forcing him to kneel in the gravel and dust for so long.

“He will understand,” the nurse finally says when she’s done. 

Keith nods from his place across the bed. “Shiro knew your hands were tied.”

Lance closes his eyes and lets the tears fall. They are safe her from his mother’s spies. Lance whispers. “He was loyal and she had me punish him. What rules does she play by?”

“Her own,” Keith snaps. Their words are dangerous, but they are words Lance needs to hear. “One day…”

“A long day away,” Lance reminds them. He turns to Pidge, “Thank you for your help and your loyalty.”

Pidge nods. “Be careful, my Omega. Trouble brews on the horizon. Your sister, Allura marches closer.”

Lance snorts and turns his eyes back to Shiro. “My sister is a fool. Her lovers,“ Lotor and Hunk, those he would have once considered his best friends, “are fools if they think they can force this pack to change from the outside.” 

“My family is loyal to you,” Pidge bows low. 

“The Holts honor me,” Lance smiles and he reaches out to take her hand in his own. 

“You honor us,” Pidge promises.

Together they stand vigil.

.

It is two days later when Shiro is cleared and released from the care of his doctors. Lance is at a meeting when it occurs. His mother has been eyeing a new settlement north of the river and Lance has been hard pressed to find a way to stop her. Their forces are still too low from their last war for another. 

Some of the elders (betas the lot of them) agree. Some are deaf to reason.

When he returns to his nest (his private nest) it is to find Shiro resting on his bed.

“My love,” he says as Lance closes the door. 

“Shiro,” Lance says, unable to meet his eyes.

For a moment they are still and then Lance hears the rustle of fabric as Shiro walks closer. “Why do you not look at me, my Omega?”

Lance closes his eyes as Shiro tilts his head upwards. “I do not deserve you,” Lance gasps, voice thick with emotion. He keeps his eyes closed but he cannot keep himself from touching, reaching out to feel warm, whole skin in front of him. “I could not keep you safe from her.”

“I knew the risk,” Shiro promises. “I do not blame you…”

“I gave the order,” Lance shakes his head. He won’t hear it. He cannot. He does not deserve Shiro’s forgiveness.

“Oh, love,” Shiro coos softly, pulling Lance closer until there is no more room for Lance to run away. Only then does Lance open his eyes.

There is too much understanding in Shiro’s gaze. “I will take care of you,” Shiro promises as his grip tightens. Lance fidgets, tries to pull away testing his bonds. “If this is what you need to forgive yourself…” 

He leans down and presses a bruising kiss to Lance’s lips, slips a tongue inside and claims him inside and out as his fingers move to press like hot irons against his back. For one long eternity, Lance can do nothing but drift in Shiro’s hold.

“Get on the bed,” Shiro orders, letting Lance go. When Lance does not move, he repeats in a growl. “Get on the bed, omega.”

For one heart wrenching moment, Lance considers saying no.

He gets on the bed.

Suddenly Shiro is there with a strong hand on his shoulders. “Hands on the board,” he commands, putting a steady pressure against Lance’s shoulder until he complies, pressing long fingers against the wood at the head of the bed so he’s precariously perched on his knees. He flexes briefly, already starting to understand.

“Your safeword?” Shiro asks as he rustles through something behind Lance. 

“Break,” Lance whispered, rolling his hips and daring to spread his knees to get more stable. He can feel the goosebumps already breaking out on his skin.

“You’re going to count,” Shiro says as he climbs onto the bed. There is a touch of cool leather against the back of his thighs and Lance stifles a gasp in anticipation. “You’re going to stay up for as long as you can. When you can’t… when you’ve accepted my forgiveness, then you may rest. But until then…”

“Count,” Lance repeats.

“Count,” Shiro says and it is his only warning.

The first sting of leather on skin is soft, a warm up. More noise than anything else as Shiro lands it along the soft skin of his thigh. 

“One,” Lance breaths out, sinking low. 

There is no pause. The next lands higher and harder and then again and again and again like the strike of a metronome. He breaths. He counts. Slowly, the sting of each blow fades together into one steady feeling that grounds him as his head dips low and he presses his fingers harder into the would. “Eight. Nine. Ten.” he says as he breathes out. “Eleven.”

At some point his shoulders start to shake from the strain of keeping himself upright and then his knees. He can feel himself slipping, pitching forward so his forehead rests against the cool wood as Shiro keeps a steady hand. For a moment he stumbles, legs spreading apart as his knees give before he catches himself and Shiro pauses for one breath, then two. The sting feels sharper in the stillness and he considers, for just a moment, letting go.

Shiro would catch him.

Shiro would always catch him.

But did he deserve it?

Shiro moves, raises the leather paddle and brings it done. “Fifteen,” Lance punches out as the paddle lands harder than the others. He stumbles under the blow, rocks forward and then back. “Sixteen.”

He closes his eyes, tries to find the rhythm or the pattern but the spanks fall as Shiro wills and he feels lost, off balance. He could end it. He just had to drop his hands. He just had to rest.

“Twenty,” he cries.

Shiro would want him to rest.

He collapses, lets himself go, lets Shiro catch him. 

“Shhhh,” Shiro whispers, pulling him close and presses wet warm kisses along his sweat-soaked forehead. “You did so good. You did so well, my love.”

Lance shivers in his arms, wiggles closer like there was any space between them. “Fuck me,” Lance begs, voice thick with tears that he lets fall freely. “Please.”

“Lance. My Lance— my beautiful omega,” Shiro soothes as he moves them, rearranges Lance’s limbs until he’s on his stomach with his ass up and his arms crossed comfortably under his head. When Shiro touches him the skin along his ass is raw and well used and beautiful. 

Lance moans as he slips in. 

They move slow, rocking against each other. Every now and then Shiro slips and digs his fingers into tender skin that leaves Lance hissing and moaning. But for the most part Lance is silent, lost in the movement, the closeness of their bodies.

When he comes it is distant, a siren call on the horizon. Shiro follows soon after until their pleasure bleeds together until Lance forgets where one ends and the other begins.

Time gives away. He comes back to himself with a cool cloth pressed against his ass and his lover running long metal fingers through his hair. 

“You here with me?” Shiro teases, a small curl of the lips as Lance looks up at him through long lashes.

“Always,” Lance smiles, wide and dopey. “Always.”

  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ParanormalRomanceFan for your support. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I think this is the longest smut I have ever written. :P
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought in the comments below! Was it any good?


End file.
